


Champagne Kisses

by Bespectacled_Owl



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Breifest of Regisas here, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentions of non-con, Smut, Theres some rinharu bc OTP, breif rimming, the others are mentioned too quickly, well kinda anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bespectacled_Owl/pseuds/Bespectacled_Owl
Summary: It had been a while since everyone had a proper excuse to get out and celebrate, and a birthday was just the type of reason they needed.  Kisumi was always up for a celebration- especially when he got to be the center of attention- but all he really wanted was finally get Makoto's attention of his childhood bestfriend and onto him, and he had a plan to get him.





	Champagne Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Just a sporadic short fic written for this sugary-sweet cotton candy prince’s birthday… there’s plot I think?! It's basically unedited so I'm sorry if theres errors. Rated M for mentions of alcohol, mention of non-con, language, and M/M sexual content- you have been warned! Mako's persona might seem a little OOC once they hit the bedroom, but I tried to keep canon elements so I hope you don't mind. 
> 
> PS I know the drinks may seem a bit “feminine”, but hey, they’re freakin’ delicious and I know plenty of men that love’m (#drinkresponsibly)

*Pop!*

A glistening stream of bubbling champagne shot out of the bottle's lip as Nagisa shook it, spraying anyone within reach before moving to pour it into the crystal flutes lined up along the table. It had been a while since everyone had a proper excuse to get out and celebrate, and a birthday was just the type of reason they needed. Kisumi was always up for a celebration- especially when he got to be the center of attention- so when Nagisa asked if he wanted to do anything for his birthday he jumped at the opportunity. There was a new club in the area he had been meaning to try anyways.

"Kanpai!"

The group toasted to another year of health and happiness for the beaming birthday boy- Makoto, Ai, Nagisa, Rei, Rin, and Momo much more excitedly than both Haru and Sousuke, who had been brought against their will. It wasn't that they didn't want to see everyone; it's just that… well … the clubbing scene wasn't really their "thing". Rin had only been able to get Haru out of the house by promising that the club had a 4 elements theme- meaning water- and Sou didn't want to be the only person refusing to come.

Of course, Kisumi didn't really care if everyone was there, he could admit that having everyone around was nice, and it was more of a party with more people in attendance, but the only person he wanted to see drunk and dancing tonight was Makoto. He'd had his eyes on the brunette Adonis for who knows how many years now, but he knew any advances his way would be rejected as Mako-chan was so clearly infatuated with Haru, so he never bothered. Kisumi also knew that as long as Makoto thought there was a chance for him and Haru, he would never even look his way.

That situation, however, had recently changed, much to the cotton candy prince's delight. Rin had finally come to his senses and figured out that the overwhelming force drawing him to Haru wasn't only competitive spirit, but also romantic interest. The two had been dating for at least 6 months now, but it was clear as day that they had been in love for years; the title had just made their feelings official.

Haru was officially off the market for good, as far as Kisumi was concerned anyways, and that meant that he might just have a chance tonight if he played his cards right. Nagisa had already given him the perfect setup; what better way to open someone up to other options than by getting them a little tipsy and really turned on. All he needed to do was make sure Makoto walked home with him instead of joining the happy couple back towards Haru and Makoto's houses. He had always been rather persuasive, especially when he could let loose and show a little skin, this should be a piece of (birthday) cake.

Elements lived up to it's name, décor representing each of the elements with a modern style. Groups of glass podiums lined parallel were strategically placed throughout the building, filled with ignited fire glass, whirlwinds, and flowing water. Slate rock accented the Maplewood floors with the bases of the bars looking as if they had grown from the floor before being halted by the marble bar tops.

Out of the corner of his eye Kisumi could see a section of Element’s dance floor had even been converted into a rain room of sorts, he assumed the hydrophile would be dragging Rin over there the first chance he got, which meant he would have to pull Makoto in the opposite direction when they all decided they’d had enough to drink. Which, evidentially, was towards the section lined with warm fire accents, that heat might just come in handy.

The theme didn’t apply to the décor alone, the bar had a number of specialty cocktails representing each of 4 elements, and after finishing off the bottle of champagne Kisumi made sure to order another round for everyone. Flaming Bailey’s comets, neon blue berry Hpnotiqs, and herbaceous hibiscus and mint cocktails were set in the center of the table as Kisumi quickly grabbed the tequila hurricane’s off the server’s trays for Makoto and himself; making sure the strongest drinks were in his hands was also part of his plan.

As the rounds of drinks were downed the music seemed more and more inviting- and with the alcohol running through their veins taking away any hesitation they might have, they finally headed over to the main dance floor. Nagisa quickly grabbed Rei’s arm and pulled him close, immediately starting to dance around and against him sensually enough to make a stripper blush. Rei seemed more shocked than appreciative at fist, but Kisumi had to admit the kid had talent.

The birthday boy had been sure that getting everyone up and listening to the music would have given him the opportunity to at least pull Makoto into a dance move or two to grab his attention. He had not, however, anticipated Haru still being too sober to want to dance. The black-haired raven leaned against the wall clearly becoming increasingly drunk watching Rin and the others dance, nursing the almost empty drink in his hand. Kisumi thought they had left everything at their table…

He, therefore, also hadn’t planned on an equally tipsy Makoto joining Haru against the wall to “keep him company and make sure he was alright”, putting him out of reach for the time being.

Now there was two ways Kisumi could have gone about trying to get Makoto’s attention off Haru. He could have just waltzed up and asked him to dance, but that might have been too obvious. It also wouldn’t have been any fun. So he moved to plan B, get Haru off the wall and fully occupied, and if there was one thing he knew about drunk Haru, it was that he was possessive as fuck. Kisumi could clearly see Rin wasn’t too impressed with the current situation either, so he expected he’d be a helpful partner in crime. Just as a drunk Haru is protective, a drunk Rin is touchy, and they had drawn plenty of attention dancing before…

“Oi, Rin!” Kisumi called over the music as he approached, a devilish gleam in his eyes.

“Want to help me get those two off the wall?” gesturing to the men currently leaning on the wall with his head, noting how they turned down another offer to dance from two pretty girls. A flash of jealously passed over Rin’s eye’s before the alcohol pushed it back and the gleam in Kisumi’s eye’s made him curious. Recognizing the motive behind the pink-haired devil's request, a slightly more-than-tipsy Rin couldn’t help but want to give his lover a bit of a show- anything to get his ass off that wall. Rin glanced towards Haru, barely making eye contact as he leaned into Kisumi.

“Just what did you have in mind” he practically purred in his ear.

“Remember the first time we went to Esprit with those two in Toyko?” – again he gestured towards the now more attentive pair as he gently placed his hands along Rin’s hips.

“Haru probably doesn’t but I sure you do” this time gripping a little harder.

Rin flushed slightly at the memory and at the sudden contact, they hadn’t done anything but dance that night, but it was the first time he’d gotten to see Haru’s possessive side and damn did he want to see it again. Of course, Haru said he didn’t remember most of the night so Rin rarely brought it up, it was his fault for getting him that drunk in the first place. But maybe this time it would all be a little more _memorable._

Rin knew about Kisumi’s little crush on Makoto and could see it being a win-win situation for both of them. Plus, Kisumi was hot, no one would try and deny that- who wouldn’t take the opportunity to "dance" with him. Rin's only response was a nod and a reciprocated devilish grin as he wrapped his arms around Kisumi’s neck. They were both talented dancers, and two attractive guys dancing against one another was bound to draw some attention, not they they cared about everyone else. Rin spun around meeting Haru’s eyes with a hooded stare before the two started to move.

Rin had an arm wrapped around Kisumi’s neck; their bodies swaying in perfectly timed motions with the music.The other arm hung back, loose in the movement, until Kisumi rolled his hips and Rin brought that hand up to pull them close. Rin leaned into him, his skin hot through the thin fabric of his shirt. A hand brushed up around Kisumi’s head as fingers ran through his hair, faintly caressing the side of his face as Rin swivelled in a sinuous ‘S’ shape with the music, clearly putting on a show. His lips parted as he pulled in a breath, obviously more affected by their dancing together than he was dancing alone.

Kisumi could feel Haru’s glare burning through him; knowing he was making both Rin and Haru so hot and bothered brought him some satisfaction, but he would prefer using these moves on Makoto if he ever got the chance. They needed to speed this up. Kisumi leaned forward so his lips rested just next to Rin’s ear-

"I’m going to undo the top couple of buttons on your shirt, don't freak out. It’ll be worth it, trust me" Rin responded by leaning into Kisumi’s touch making direct eye contact with Haru as the buttons of his shirt were sensually undone. Then he quickly moved to return the favour with Kisumi’s shirt, both making sure it was clearly evident how enjoyable it was.

Just as Kisumi predicted, that had been the breaking point for Haru’s indifferent demeanour. Surprisingly, he didn’t seem angry as he quickly and gracefully made his way across the dance floor, Makoto following behind. Rather, when he finally reached them he just spun Rin around and yanked him forward into a heated kiss. They separated, both panting from the lack of oxygen- Kisumi could tell Haru was far too distracted to be angry, his pupils so blown he could barely make out his cerulean irises. And, just as anticipated, the raven-haired boy quickly pulled his partner in crime towards the rain.

Makoto moved to follow them but stopped himself mid-motion, a pained expression gracing his face only for a moment. It was clear that he was still acclimating to the fairly new relationship, but he had spared Kisumi a prolonged stare when he noted just how open his shirt was- and that was good enough to convince the birthday boy that he had a chance. Kisumi lightly tugged at Makoto’s wrist, pulling him towards the section of the dance floor accented by fire glass –

“C’mon let’s leave those two to dance, let me have some of your attention” he purred, mentally thanking Rin for the opportunity. Makoto just nodded and allowed himself to be lead towards the opposite end of the club. Makoto wouldn’t deny that he found Kisumi attractive, and watching him dance with Rin had been the first thing capable of distracting him from his sour mood all night- or at least he thought, that could be the alcohol talking.

Kisumi quickly distracted the brunette when his features began to look solemn again with a roll of his hips- he had made it this far, he wasn’t going to just let his plan go unrealized. The surprise alone shocked Mako out of his own thoughts; he never really danced with people, especially this close.

“Hold on, not so close…” Makoto begged, not fully comfortable with the tightening in his jeans with the motion. Kisumi just barely backed off, but that sultry look never left his face. One way or another he was taking this Adonis home with him, he just had to make him want it a little more, time for that _persuasive_ personality of his to shine.

“So I just can’t touch you right?” Kisumi said as he started to move again, his tone seemingly sounding sexier by the minute. Apparently not touching him meant Kisumi was going to be touching himself a lot more, and Makoto couldn’t help but watch the sway of his hips and the movements of his hands as they roamed all along his body. The brunette willed himself to maintain his "look but don't touch" mentality, but the pink-haired boy in front of him was making it increasingly difficult. Kisumi looked at him like he was the only man in the room that mattered, and made it clear his movements were for him alone. The treat in front of him becoming too alluring to resist, Makoto moved to lightly rest his hands on Kisumi’s waist as they moved in time with the music. Slowly but surely, Kisumi was able to pull Makoto in as close as he had Rin earlier that night, grinding against him, but this felt so much more intimate. He didn’t mean for their movements to look so inherently sexual, but he couldn’t help how his intoxicated body wanted to dance- and if Makoto’s hooded, blown out eyes were any indication, he was feeling just as hot.

Kisumi ran his fingers through Makoto’s hair before pulling him closer, he intentionally moaned out the phase “It’s too hot” into Makoto’s ear, causing a deeper flush to find it’s way to Makoto’s cheeks as he shivered. That response might as well have been a go light in Kisumi’s head because he quickly moved to the last part of his plan. Getting Makoto out of the bar on his own accord, and back to his _conveniently close_ apartment _._

Kisumi reached out gracefully and quickly grabbed a lychee martini off a server’s tray, sensually licking his lips before raising the glass to take a sip. His eyes were locked with Makoto’s, who instinctively bit his lip in response. It wasn’t quite strong enough for his tastes but it would serve its purpose. Kisumi sighed with relief and closed his eyes as the cool liquid slid down his throat, he was legitimately starting to feel a little overheated.

“Ahh, that's refreshing…” He glanced up at Makoto, looking more at his lips than his eyes. "Do you want some?"

“Oh yeah sure, thanks” As naive as ever, Makoto moved to take the drink from Kisumi’s hand but stopped when Kisumi pulled it away to take another sip. Suddenly, Kisumi’s arms were wrapped around his neck pulling him closer, and before he could tell what was happening a cool pair of lips met his. Shocked, he went to speak, but Kisumi took the opportunity to pass the cool liquid between their lips into Makoto's mouth, forcing him to swallow. The kiss didn’t stop there, Kisumi's tongue danced along Makoto’s, the latter too shocked and turned on to push him away.

They finally pulled apart with a gasp, Kisumi quickly saying that they should step outside to cool off. By this point Makoto was buzzing with lust. Unable to respond right away he just nodded and let Kisumi lead him outside. Once they were able to push past the dancing crowd through the doors, Kisumi made a point of unabashedly checking out the hot brunette mess he had created standing in front of him. Too tipsy to feel embarrassed, Makoto absentmindedly licked his lips- they tasted like lychee. Need remerging full force as he remembered the feeling of Kisumi’s lips pressed against his, Makoto was reaching for Kisumi’s arm before he even processed his own movements.

As soon as he felt Makoto’s grip around his wrist he knew he had won, a flirtatious smile gracing his lips as he turned-

“I could call you a cab if you like…” Makoto’s eyes shot up at that, clearly not sure whether to accept the ‘kind’ gesture or decline.

“but you know… I live pretty close to here, you could just stay at my place if you wanted” Kisumi moved towards Makoto as he spoke, placing light kisses against the taller male’s collarbone.

“Let’s go then” Makoto essentially panted out as he instinctively placed his hands on Kisumi’s hips. The older male hadn’t fully expected such an immediate response, not that he was complaining.

They quickly made their way towards Kisumi’s apartment, the grip Mako had on his wrist reminding Kisumi just how close he was to getting what he had wanted for years. They had barely gotten through Kisumi’s front door before he was being pulled into a kiss and pushed against the just barely closed door. He hadn’t expected Makoto to be this aggressive, he had assumed he would have to coax the younger man into fucking him, but this-this unaltered lust- was so much better.

They stumbled towards Kisumi’s bedroom, clothing practically falling off them as they moved. By the time they reached the bed they were left with nothing but their boxers. This was almost moving too quickly for Kisumi, he didn’t want this to be some rushed one-and-done kind of night. If he was going to do this he was going to do it right, he wanted Makoto to stick around after it all.

“Hey… Hey slow down a little, we have all night” Kisumi barely recognized his voice; lust making it low and raspy. He moved to slow the hands roaming sporadically across his bare chest and stomach. He could clearly see the wanton look in Makoto's blown out emerald eyes as he slowly leaned back against the bed, but there was something else in those depths he found concerning.

“Are you alright?” Makoto nodded, but it was clear that something was really troubling him. Kisumi furrowed his brows and he sat up slightly, leaning against his elbows before moving the caress Makoto’s cheek, the brunette leaning into the warm touch-

“Hey, it’s alright if you want to back out, I won't be mad…” Makoto jolted back quickly, searching the amethyst eyes beneath him. Rather than nervous, his expression was shocked and slightly confused.

“Me wanting to back out? What are you talking about…” It was Kisumi’s turn to return the confused look, isn’t that what he looked so uneasy about? He had wanted Makoto to touch him like this for years, but if the angel above him decided he wanted to stop this, or was still thinking about Haru and felt guilty he would stop. He wasn’t about to force this.

For the first time that night, the fact that Makoto might just be being nice and going along with his whims crossed Kisumi’s mind and he started to feel uneasy. If this isn’t what the brunette wanted then he was no better than a sleazy guy who takes drunk girls home and forces himself on them.

The idea that Makoto might look back on this and consider it rape hit him like a ton of bricks, and suddenly he felt sick to his stomach. He probably looked on the verge of tears… he couldn't help it. In the moment he couldn't have felt like a more terrible person.

"I knew it, I'm so sorry, you didn’t want this and I forcing you and oh my God I'm so fucking sorry" he refused to look Makoto in the eyes as he spoke, covering his face with his hands. He was almost shaking he was so scared; he just prayed he could somehow salvage the friendship they had previously.

Panic started to set in when Makoto didn't move, was he that angry? Kisumi slowly lifted his head expecting the worst. But instead of rage he was met with Makoto’s most confused and concerned look yet.

"You're sorry?! What are you talking about? I was the one moving too quickly? Me not wanting this… Jeez, and here I’ve been freaking out that YOU were just going along with this to make ME feel better…” He leaned down and pulled Kisumi to his chest. They had both been worried about the same thing-

"No one is forcing anyone to do anything… shhh, calm down" he gently ran his fingers through Kisumi's vibrant locks to stop him from shaking. How the hell did a drunken whim end up like this? Well, it had started as a drunken whim- they had definitely both started to sober up by now.

Mako gently moved to tilt Kisumi’s head up, forcing him to met he eyes as he spoke-

“Hey, c’mon look at me, right now I most definitely want this- want you. If you want to stop I will, but it’s your call. ” Makoto’s voice sounded like a soft song playing over the panicked voices in his head, the feelings of dread finally leaving the pit of his stomach. With both their intentions perfectly clear Kisumi calmed his breathing then quickly fell back into his flirtatious comfort zone.

“If that’s the case, then I’m yours to play with ma-ko-chan” grabbing his shoulders lightly, Kisumi pulled them back down to the bed, delicately drawing patterns on Makoto’s back and enunciating each syllabus of his name with a kiss. The younger of the two sighed and pulled the pink-haired devil into a much deeper kiss, quickly tilting his head to adjust the angle before letting his free hand run all along Kisumi’s side and across his stomach.

The kiss quickly got more heated, Kisumi far too sensitive at this point for something slow. He gasped when he felt Makoto’s hand drift across his lower stomach before running it along the inside of his thigh and up over his now aching cock. He had thought he wanted to make this take all night but his patience was already wearing thin. Kisumi quickly mimicked Makoto’s actions, running his hands a little more forcefully over the younger male impressive bulge before shifting to grind up into him. He didn’t care about being ‘sensual’ or ‘alluring’ anymore, they could be slow and ‘make love’ some other time (and there would be another time so help him God) he just really _really_ needed Makoto to _hurry up and fuck him._

“ _Please_ , God, Makoto hurry up” his voice coming out sounding more like a growl, going straight to Makoto’s already rock hard member. Kisumi quickly pointed to his side table- “look in here, just get the lube.”

Makoto nods and leaned over Kisumi to open the drawer, movements stuttering when Kisumi took the opportunity to languidly lick and suck at his chest. Once he managed to grab the lube he moved to stand, struggling slightly to get his underwear off. Once he was naked he paused for a moment, letting Kisumi’s eyes roam all over his chiselled body before speaking.

“No condoms?”

“I swear I’m clean if you are-“ Kisumi flushed slightly as he continued to speak, he normally wouldn’t be embarrassed, but then again, he was more emotionally charged than normal. Now wasn’t the time to be self-conscious though, so he might as well put on a little bit of an act...

“Just take me like that…I want to feel all of you” he purred, slowly dragging his hand down his own torso to he waistband, pulling it a little lower as he bit his lip. He’d never been shy about his body and now wasn’t going to be an exception.

Makoto couldn’t help but groan at the words spilling from Kisumi’s mouth. He looked so hot sprawled on the bed like that, and he wasn’t even completely naked yet…

“You’re a tease, you know that?” he whispers as he grabbed Kisumi by the hips, quickly yanking off the last annoying piece of clothing before flipping him over so that he was on his stomach, ass in the air. He kisses between his shoulder blades and Kisumi arched his back in responce.

“You’re not much better” he panted, “When did you get this sexy?” Kisumi counters and hissed as Makoto bit his shoulder.

“ _Fuck_. Makoto, _please _.”__ The brunette quickly moved to nibble Kisumi’s ear before heatedly whispering-

“Please Makoto what? What do you want me to do to you?” Kisumi had never seen this side of Makoto before and damn did he love it, at this point he’d much rather be taken by a sexy, controlling Makoto, than a shy and gentle one. But he wasn’t about to back down now so he moved to press his ass firmly against Makoto before grinding his hips backward to make a point.

“Play with me, _fuck me _,__ do whatever you want just do it quickly!”

Another moan left Makoto’s lips before he spoke, voice much raspier than before “You know… you sound so pretty when you beg.”

“I’d like to think I'm always pretty,” Kisumi responded, lifting his ass higher in the air trying to tempt Makoto into finally touching him. His efforts were rewarded with a finger lightly tracing his rim. He moaned and griped at the sheets beneath him, anticipating the next move, fuck he needed this so badly.

He heard the click of the lube being uncapped and shivered, mentally preparing himself for what’s to come. Despite his teasing, Makoto is still as gentle as ever as he preps him. He’s precise and methodical, easing him into it with one finger at a time. It’s always a little uncomfortable at first, but Kisumi had done this to himself enough times to know it always got better. He let the slow, gentle pleasure build and curl around his insides, willing himself to relax quickly.

“Please,” he whispered, rocking his hips back, trying to get more than what Makoto was currently offering.

“Hmm? Do you like my fingers?” He asked, moving to place wet kisses all over Kisumi’s ass. His entire body tasted sweet, just like his hair suggested he should, and he was so soft, and so beautiful quivering beneath him like this. It was something he could quickly get addicted to, and Makoto briefly wondered if he’d ever be able to get his fill.

“I can think of something I’ll like better.” Kisumi was breathless, but that wouldn’t prevent him from riling Makoto up even more.

“My tongue?” Makoto quickly responded, and just for emphasize he dragged his tongue around Kisumi’s rim making him squirm.

 _“Fuck,_ no Makoto don’t _ahh_ I’ll come I swear.” 

“Mmm, isn’t that the point?” he asked with another drag of his tongue.

“ _Please,_ ” Kisumi whined as he felt his tongue again. “Just fuck me. I’ve been good and stayed mostly still, _please_ , I need you now.”

“Well, when you put it that way…”

Kisumi whined even louder as he felt Makoto pull his fingers out, but reminded himself there was something a hell of a lot bigger coming. He heard the click of the lube again and then Makoto hissing under his breath, rubbing the slick liquid along his length to release some tension.

“You’re amazing,” Makoto whispered as he used one hand to spread Kisumi’s ass cheeks and the other to guide his cock in. “and you feel _so _good.”__ They both moaned as Makoto thrusted in to the hilt. Kisumi was so hot, and so tight that Makoto’s hips stuttered and fucked in once before remembering to calm down and give Kisumi time to adjust.

The older male shifted on his knees and gasped at the feeling of being so full, Makoto was even larger than he expected, not that he was complaining. His hair clung to his forehead, soaked with sweat as he gripped the sheets tight enough to turn his knuckles white.

“ _Move._ God please , _fucking move _.”__

For the first time that night Makoto did exactly as he was told. He started out slow, much to Kisumi’s frustration, but his thrusts were hard. The sound they made as their skin met at each powerful roll of his hips was practically obscene, Kisumi had never been so glad to live alone. 

As his thrusts got harder Makoto moved to grab Kisumi’s hair. His grip soft at first, unsure if the action was alright, but Kisumi knew what he liked. He moaned loud and filthy to let Makoto know he could keep going, and in response Makoto tugged even harder, enjoying the control he was granted in the situation. Each thrust was perfectly angled, making sure to hit Kisumi’s sweet spot with each motion. The smaller of the two couldn’t do much more than cry out and beg as he tried to meet Makoto in the middle thrust by thrust.

“Makoto, _Makoto _.__ Oh fuck, ahh, I’m going to come, oh my _God_.” Makoto’s pace faltered slightly at Kisumi’s statement that was just dripping with lust and need as he let out a soft moan-

“You can do that? You can come without me even touching your dick?” Well, he wasn’t going to let that happen, so he quickly adjusted his position before wrapping his hand around Kisumi’s now dripping cock.

Kisumi practically shouted at the sudden contact, his back arching so hard Makoto was sure it must’ve hurt. His orgasm hit him like a tidal wave as he came with Makoto’s name on his tongue, the younger fucking him through it as he reached his own breaking point, body stuttering as he moaned before biting Kisumi’s shoulder to prevent himself from shouting.

He collapsed on top of Kisumi, their sweat mixing together as he pulled out before moving to the side and pulling him to his chest.

“That was… nice,” he says between heavy pants.

“Just nice?” Kisumi asked, faking a frown. He snuggled into Makoto’s chest, taking the time to feel and listen to his rapid heartbeat.

“Okay, yeah, that was amazing.” Makoto said laughing but out of breath. It was the first time Kisumi had heard him legitimately laugh in a long time, and the sound erupted a swarm of butterflies in his stomach. They caught their breath slowly, enjoying the post orgasm high and almost drifting off to sleep, but before either could do so Kisumi gently nudged Makoto’s side-

“Hey, did you want to hop in the shower quickly? I don't really feel like waking up all sticky…” He realized the innuendo in his question and hoped Makoto would pick up on his request without him needing to spell it out for him.

“You’re okay with me spending the night then?” Makoto asked basically on cue, his voice back to its warm and caring tone.

“Oh? Did you think I was going to just let you leave?” Kisumi responded playfully “I already decided that I want _you_ for breakfast tomorrow.” Surprisingly enough, even after everything they had just done the comment made Makoto flush as he got up slowly, offering his hand to the older male before leading them towards the bathroom.

The warm spray helped to relieve some of the tension in Kisumi’s hips as both men lathered one another's hair. Makoto noted how sweet his shampoo smelled, then giggled when he realized it was a sugary vanilla scent. The sound filled the small room, echoing off the walls before hitting Kisumi right in the chest. His heart could have stopped at that moment-

“Hey, um, Mako?” Kisumi asked quietly, avoiding any eye contact as he felt his face flush. “I know it seems kinda sudden, but do you think we could.. um.. do this again sometime? Like not just the fucking part, which was awesome, but this stuff too.”

Makoto laughed again, apparently even the king of flirting himself could get nervous in times like this. Makoto gently caressed Kisumi’s cheek, coaxing him to look in his eyes-

“I think I’d probably enjoy that”

“You think?”

“Okay, you got me again. Yes, we can absolutely do this again” 

Makoto emphasized his statement with a chaste kiss to Kisumi’s forehead as he started to rinse out the suds, the other smiling brightly and leaning into Makoto’s touch. His plan had worked, and though the night hadn’t gone exactly as he had planned, it turned out even better than he had expected.

He honestly thought that all this had been such a long time coming, but _damn _,__ if every night could feel as happy as this one, it had all been worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if Makoto seemed a little out of character at the end there, I just like to think his sunny demeanour would change in bed :P Also lemme know if there are any spelling/ grammar errors I can fix. I hope you liked it!!
> 
> I might do another chapter of the same night for Rin and Haru’s perspective, because who doesn’t want a possessive Haru, but we shall see! ☺
> 
> Tumblr: https://sakuradreamscape.tumblr.com/


End file.
